


You're alright, Tina. You're alright.

by ravenclawthunderbird19



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending, hella angst, major angst, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawthunderbird19/pseuds/ravenclawthunderbird19
Summary: Tina gets injured in a battle and Newt freaks outHELLO SORRY I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING FORGIVE ME LMAO





	You're alright, Tina. You're alright.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LacieFuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/gifts).



> This was written for the Hogwash Newtina Nerds Discord server's Secret Santa fic exchange. Prompt: "Don't die on me - please." 
> 
> For LacieFuyu (I hope you're satisfied)

It all happened at once. 

Newt watched as Tina fought the man. As their spells meet, the man hurls a huge rock at Tina, who is caught off guard. She goes flying backwards, hits a building, and crumples, coughing blood. 

Newt screams. The man advances on her, but Newt attacks him. The man is quick, though, and deflects the spell. They duel.

 _Time is running out!_ Newt thought desperately, looking over at Tina. 

The two men made intense eye contact.  _Just end it!_ Newt thought.  _I need to save Tina!_

The man caught Newt off guard with a Stunning spell, and he was blasted backwards, crashing into the same building as Tina.

The man smirks, satisfied, and Disapparates. 

Newt grabs his wand, Tina, and Disapparates to a safer place. Once they arrive, Newt places some protection spells on the area and turns to Tina.

"Tina!" He grabs her shoulders. "Tina, are you alright?!" 

She was shaking and continued to cough blood. So clearly, she was not.

"Tina, stay still, please," Newt grabs his wand off the ground. "I'm going to have to get the blood out of your lungs."

She continued to shake.

"This is going to hurt."

He decided she either wasn't listening or couldn't hear him. He raised his wand and muttered something under his breath.

Tina screamed. Newt didn't like hearing her scream.

"Tina! Tina, stop shaking," Newt's grip on his wand was faltering. "I'm going to need to mend your bones." Tina continued to shake.

"Don't die on me, please, Tina."

He raised his wand and muttered something else, his voice shaking slightly now.

Tina screamed again. 

"Tina!" Newt grabbed her shoulders again. "Tina, it's alright. You're alright." He scooped her up into his arms and held her. "You're alright." he repeated.

She was shaking slightly less now, and she turned her head to look up at him. They stared into each others' eyes for a few moments.

"Thank you, Newt." she whispered shakily. "For... everything."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAAAAA I SNEAKED A BIT OF FLUFF AT THE END MWAHAHA


End file.
